$\dfrac{10}{12} - \dfrac{1}{12} = {?}$
Solution: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{10}{12} - \dfrac{1}{12} = \dfrac{9}{12}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{9}{12} = \dfrac{3}{4}$